Caballito de Mar
by ZodaFalcon
Summary: Decepcionarse es uno de los peores dolores que alguien pueda sentir…


**Disclaimers:**

**Haruka** y** Michiru** son personajes de_** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon**_ y son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**….

**Caballito de Mar** es una canción que pertenece a su Cantautor **Lazcano Malo**.

No sé hacer SongFics… me queda clarísimo… pero bueno, la canción siempre me sonó ideal para intentarlo por lo menos; empezó como una historia singular, y termino siendo esto… Solo es algo asi como un SongFic, no es uno, solo algo asi…

A ver qué opinan

***Ya saben las cursivas son recuerdos… si esta en negritas, es la canción.**

* * *

><p><strong>*CABALLITO DE MAR<strong>

Era un salón blanco, acogedor, entre luces y sombras había una silueta suave y fina, que danzaba dócilmente frente a la entrada de luz, en apenas un suave ondular ante el ritmo de la música que ella misma producía, una melodía suave, rítmica, firme y fuerte… enamoraba al escucharla.

- Excelente Michiru – la voz de un joven hombre saco del trance a la hermosa mujer de cabellos aquos y mirada celeste.

- Gracias- respondió la chica sin más, mientras colocaba el instrumento en su estuche.

- Esta melodía tiene Oro grabado en cada nota.

- No lo sé.- su voz sonó apagada, algo oprimía su corazón, algo sentía en su pecho, un dolor desconocido.

- Te lo digo yo, soy tu representante…- la chica ni se inmuto ante la emoción febril de su acompañante, se dirigió a los sillones a un lado de su espacio, acariciándolos suavemente con la yema de sus dedos aun envuelta en sus pensamientos –ejem… los boletos para el evento de la noche ya están aquí. –elevo su voz un poco más en busca de atención.

- ¿Qué?- la chica por fin salió de si.

- La noche de las estrellas pequeña, serás premiada como el Rostro de la Música de Japón, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, claro…- volvió a perderse dentro de ella mientras tomaba el control de televisor en sus manos y encendía el aparato, cuando vio la imagen que se mostraba en él, palideció.

….

El Velódromo de Japón era un caos, había personas corriendo por todos lados; los auxiliares de cada escudería corrían en pro de ayuda a sus conductores; justo después de cruzar la línea de meta brindándole la victoria el líder de la Escudería triunfadora, Haruka Tenoh, había sido embestido por el conductor que había entrado en segundo lugar, la maniobra que había hecho el chico Tenoh para ganar no le había parecido en lo mas mínimo y deseo cobrárselo, entre ambos movimientos el descontrol para los conductores que vinieron detrás fue total, provocando una carambola, que por fortuna no tuvo heridos.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- grito un hombre trajeado al ver al chico rubio salir del caos rumbo a los talleres de su equipo - Casi te matas

- Gané, es lo que importa.- le respondió con rabia en el acento de su voz.

- Y te llevaste tres carros de paso…- dijo con furia entrando al taller junto al muchacho- uno de ellos nuestro, te lo recuerdo.

- Perdón – respondió con mirada inocente en sus ojos esmeralda, al tiempo que se deshacía de la chaqueta de su traje ignifugo, quedándose en una camiseta que develaba sus formas femeninas.

- No tienes remedio – suspiro.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto la chica mientras tomaba un sobre que estaba sobre un sillón de descanso dispuesto para ella.

- Tu invitación, no te hagas…-dijo con cierto desespero el hombre.

- Ya les dije que no iré – esputo.

- Ya te dije, no es opcional; tu presentación como el Deportista Revelación del Año es la mejor publicidad que puedan obtener la escudería y tus sponsors, y somos lo que pagamos tu vida, recuerdas.

- Como olvidarlo, me lo recuerdas a cada rato- lanzo el sobre lejos de si.

- Toma tu invitación,- la tomo nuevamente entregándosela en la mano del muchacho firmemente, mostrándole que no tenía opción - viene el programa dentro, no lo pierdas, la Limousine pasara por ti a las 7 junto con la acompañante que previo la escudería para ti.

- Gracias – pronuncio con sarcasmo mientras leía el contenido del programa del evento… hubo un nombre entre todos que llamo su atención.

- Michiru…

_Un carro de lujo entraba a un gran Garaje lleno de autos, el Chofer abría la puerta permitiendo bajar a una Señora mayor y muy bella, a un hombre firme y rígido, y justo tras de ellos una hermosa señorita de apenas unos quince años, hermosos cabellos aquamarina, piel pálida, ojos cielo, y un cuerpo sin más perfecto… el chiquillo rubio y sucio, con un traje mecánico lleno de grasa que se había acercado a la seña del chofer se quedo helado en cuanto la vio… _

_- Arréglalo muchacho – le hizo una seña el chofer que lo despertó de su alucinación, siguiendo la imagen vio un goteo de aceite bajo el automotor._

_- De inmediato – respondió mientras los señores desaparecían por un gran portón lateral, y el chofer tras de ellos cargado de cosas, el chiquillo de inmediato puso manos a la obra._

_- ¿Tú eres…?- pregunto la chica que aun permanecía ahí, el chico de inmediato se levanto ruborizado._

_- Hemmm… Haruka Tenoh, la hija del Señor Kojiro- pudo por fin decir, la chica no se sorprendió ante la revelación del genero de lo que había pensado era un muchacho._

_- ¿El chofer?_

_- Si- respondió con una sonrisa, realmente hermosa, sus facciones mostraban una singularidad que emanaba tranquilidad y alegría._

_La chica marina solo sonrió contagiada, jamás se había sentido así con nadie ni con nada, se sentía… feliz…_

…..

La mujer en la blanca habitación, había visto como había sido logrado controlar el caos en el velódromo de Japon, y ahora con tristeza en su mirada no permitía apartar su mirada de la premiación, en la que la rubia recibía el primer puesto…

- Haruka…- la chica acaricio el dije sobre su pecho, un halcón peregrino, el animal más veloz sobre la tierra, el compañero del viento… lo sabía… era su emblema…

_El par de chiquillas corrían en una playa… era noche y no había nadie cerca, sus pies descalzos dejaban huella en la arena…_

_- Nos regañaran- dijo la rubia al tiempo que empezaba a caminar lento, la chica al darse cuenta regreso de inmediato sobre sus pasos…. _

_- A mi tal vez…- una vez estuvo frente a su compañera se puso en puntillas para acercarse a su rostro-… a ti te van a matar._

_- Eso no importa- la chica solo sonrió y se sentó en la arena seguida por la otra chiquilla._

_- Haruka…- dijo colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro…_

_- Mmmh…_

_- Te quiero…- su compañera sonrió sin voltear a verla_

_- Yo a ti…_

_La muchacha de piel de porcelana giro su cuerpo colocando sus piernas sobre las de su amiga, la chica estaba quieta mientras se dejaba hacer, su corazón latía a mil cuando las suaves manos de la muchacha se posaron sobre sus mejillas…_

_- Me gustas…- susurro al tiempo que sus labios se encontraron, fue suave, apenas tentando, la rubia no supo como movió sus manos de la arena a las caderas de la belleza frente a ella, acerco sus labios aun mas y entre sus ojos cerrados intensifico todos sus sentidos a saborear el fruto delicado que le era regalado, fue su primer beso… el más sagrado._

_**Tenía razón,  
>he escrito mas canciones desde que no estas<strong>_

La chica marina volvió a su interpretación en el violín, pero esta vez más intenso, más triste, desgarrador, el viento se colaba por la ventana abierta de par en par, soplaba fuerte, sin piedad, y ante la fuerza de él, la fuerza de su melodía crecía.

- No deberías gastarte tanto ensayando… - dijo su acompañante sorprendido - no te quedaran manos para hoy en la noche.

La chica no hacía caso, necesitaba sacarlo, salir de ahí, de su propio cuerpo, liberarse, romperse en mil y entregarse al viento, salir despedida de si, como lo hacían esas notas. Su melodía era cada vez más fuerte, estridente… se perdió, de pronto las cuerdas del arco no dieron mas, y se rompieron de la forma que lo deseaba para ella y no pudo mas, fue todo tan fugaz, lo había sentido y de inmediato el instrumento choco contra el cristal reventándose en una lluvia de fragmentos mientras ella caía en un llanto de rodillas al frio suelo.

- ¡MICHIRU!... grito el hombre corriendo en su ayuda…

_**No cabe duda que la infelicidad  
>hace que el corazón te dicte lo que siente<strong>_

_La luna entraba silenciosa en su luz posada sobre los entregados cuerpos, el ritmo de sus movimientos eran acompasados, febriles y enamorados… los labios de Haruka recorrían hambrientos el cuerpo entero de la mujer entre sus brazos, Michiru se retorcía bajo los labios de la rubia en una dulce y sublime tortura, su tacto era como la seda, la rubia continuo su camino bajando por su abdomen, haciendo contraer rítmicamente esos suaves músculos en su vientre, su corazón latía desesperado mientras sus labios se acercaron al palpitante centro de su deseo, involuntariamente la chica marina no pudo mas, un estremecimiento cruzo su cuerpo desde la médula alzando sus caderas….abriendo sus piernas para invitar a su amada a entrar._

_La chica no necesito de mas permisos, acaricio delicadamente con su mano el interior del muslo de su amada, desde su rodilla hasta el borde del espacio que causaba su deseo con desespero, un nuevo movimiento de caderas fue toda la indicación necesaria; Michiru abrió sus ojos de par mientras un jadeo gutural se escapaba de sus labios al momento en que por fin se sentía completamente entera, llena y realizada mientras su amada incrementaban su ritmo y sus labios se alimentaban ávidamente de ese pequeño corazón húmedo y palpitante entre sus piernas en ese momento, instintivamente sus manos se enrollaron en su cabello atrayendo a la rubia lo más cerca de ese cálido centro, se deshacía por completo al saber que era ella… Haruka… la que estaba tocándola, amándola, haciéndola suya, únicamente suya…_

_Jadeos de una respiración casi sin aliento hicieron eco a su alrededor…. cerro sus ojos dejando escapar una lagrima… - Haruka… siiii…- su voz quebraba el silencio en cuanto sentía a su alma alcanzar el cielo, sintiendo todo el amor de la rubia arrollándola… __Al final solo eran dos cuerpos abrazados, cansados y enamorados profiriéndose besos entre cada te amo…_

_**Tenía razón,  
>tú eras el día y yo la noche que nada más<br>se hallaban en la madrugada para amar**_

_La chica Marina salía elegantemente vestida con el estuche de su instrumento entre sus manos, del conservatorio de Tokio, iba cansada y atediada, pero su rostro cambio alegremente sorprendido en cuanto llegó al pie donde su coche le esperaba y junto a él, el objeto de su amor vestido como uno de los choferes al servicio de su familia recibiéndola con una muy amplia sonrisa… _

_- Papá no pudo venir hoy – dijo Haruka mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le abría la puerta a su amada._

_Llegaron al anochecer a un camino desolado, iluminado por los varios coches que ahí se encontraban, además de por algunas lámparas y fogatas, en cuanto llegaron, la rubia cambio sus ropas y se acercaron a un grupo de chicos que los esperaban, de inmediato Haruka tomó una motocicleta y en cuanto se dio la salida, comenzó la carrera que fue fácilmente ganada por ella…_

_- Ganaste- la chica se lanzo en los brazos de su amor, en cuanto lo vio llegar._

_- Por ti preciosa solo por ti.- respondió con besos a su abrazo._

_- Las rameras traen suerte no, Tenoh.- se escucho la agria voz de un borracho tras de ellas, la chica no dudo, y al voltear se enfrascó en un pleito bravío de golpes y patadas. _

_- ¡Haruka!- gritaba la chica aterrada._

_**Somos distintos,  
>tu el azúcar, yo la sal<strong>_

La chica se encontraba recostada en una cama, ya se encontraba vestida de gala, solo faltaba el amarre en su corbatín y colocarse el saco, el atardecer se colaba por su ventana mientras observaba cayendo de su mano alzada el dije que aun no abandonaba… un pequeño caballo de mar plateado con ojos empedrados en zafiro, y en el reflejo de ellos, los recuerdos de un amor joven y tantas promesas sin cumplir.

La chica salió de sus adentros al sonido del interfono.

- Llego su auto.- fue la voz seca tras el aparato.

…..

El lugar estaba repleto de luces que sumaban a los flashes de los fotógrafos ávidos de encontrarse con cualquier noticia que les hiciera el día.

La Limousine de la gran prodigio musical había llegado, en el momento que la chica había puesto un pie en la alfombra roja del evento todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella que cordialmente respondía ante los medios con su hermosa sonrisa.

_**Tenía razón,  
>tarde o temprano esto iba a terminar, <strong>_

- Aquí llega la promesa musical del momento, Michiru Kaioh Señoras y Señores.- se oía la voz de la mujer que daba la locución del evento en vivo para el país completo… después de tanto tiempo, la chica ya se había acostumbrado a todo este tipo de eventos después de tanto tiempo.

- Esta noche se engalana con lo mejor del País, - continuo la locución - y miren… por allá,- la mujer logró la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Michiru, quien hubiera deseado no haber atendido - Haruka Tenoh Señoritas, el galán de nuestros sueños, pero… bien acompañado, - la chica de inmediato señalo la bella compañía con la que "el rubio" venia - ¿habrá una historia de amor en el próximo número de las revistas del corazón? – con esas palabras tan sencillamente pronunciadas ardía de dolor el corazón de la mujer Marina esforzando en contener las lagrimas que sabía si no retenía fluirían en una cascada descontrolada.

Mientras la chica marina desaparecía entre la gente, Haruka procuraba estar lo más estable posible… no estaba acostumbrada a todo el tipo de atención mediática, y tampoco quería hacerlo; sabía que era parte de sus obligaciones, pero eso no significaba que lo disfrutará, mientras vagaba su atención distraída logro ver la silueta de "ella", creyó soportarlo… por lo menos lo intento.

_**Este cariño no tenía nada más que dar,  
>que aquellos sueños que dejamos escapar.<strong>_

_Haruka trataba de controlar la aceleración de su respiración, besaba calmadamente la piel de su amada desde sus piernas hasta su cuello, entretenía sus labios y su lengua a cada palmo, acariciando suavemente cada espacio memorizando cada parte a ojos bien abiertos, se entretenía de mas en cada detalle que encontraba, un lunar, o alguna marca, haciéndose notar como su ama y señora… Michiru sonreía felizmente mientras la dejaba ser, se sentía completa y amada, entretenía sus manos sobre el sedoso cabello de su compañera, apenas habían pasado unos segundos de reponer sus fuerzas después de haber sentido tocar el cielo mil nubes a la vez, y ya quería hacer suya nuevamente a esa mujer, y ser de ella… solo de ella.._

_La chica seguía dentro de sus pensamientos cuando Haruka ya había llegado ronroneante hasta su cuello._

_- ¿Esto está bien Michiru?- la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa._

_Volteo a ver a su amor con la mirada más dulce posible, sabía lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos, ella había tenido las mismas dudas alguna vez, pero viendo esa sonrisa… ¿qué podría hacer? Sus barreras caían, nada que pudiera existir jamás sería mejor que el sentimiento que nacía en su corazón por ella… que nació desde el primer instante en que la conoció… _

_- Yo te amo, tú a mi…-dijo Michiru mientras cambio su cuerpo de debajo a encima de su amor… y en un nuevo ataque de besos susurro al oído de la chica - ¿qué puede estar mal aquí? – y ahora fueron sus manos las que recorrían cada detalle de la suave piel de la rubia._

_**Tenía razón,  
>y aunque me duela hoy lo tengo que aceptar<strong>_

_La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, el viento soplaba frio, en cuanto escucho los pasos de su compañera entrar por ella corrió desesperada y temblorosa en busca de su abrazo._

_- Papá sospecha- dijo Michiru acurrucada en el pecho de Haruka, su llanto era sollozante._

_- ¿Cómo?- respondió preocupada._

_- No lo sé… pero…- se separo por un momento de su compañera, sus manos temblaban, la chica no deseaba ocultar su amor, sabía que era lo mejor de su vida, pero también sabía como era su familia, de lo que serian capaces si algo fuera de su noción de perfección salía de su control._

_Haruka temía lo mismo que Michiru, si no es que más aún… habían hablado, sabían cómo eran las cosas, pero eso no significaba que fuera algo que les gustara._

_- Shhh… todo estará bien.- fue lo único que pudo decir al momento de abrazarla en busca de tranquilizarla._

_**Es imposible que el amor se pueda dar  
>entre un ave y un caballito de mar<strong>_

- El premio al deportista Revelación del año, Señoras y Señores, Haruka Tenoh- la voz de orador hacía eco en los oídos de ambas.

No había alegría para Haruka en lo vítores, el triunfo sin ilusión, sin sueños, le sabia a nada… tiempo atrás había quedado el sabor de gloria que tenían sus victorias, de pasión por triunfar… ahora solo tenia la rabia de sobresalir, de no ser menor y demostrar sin saber a quién que podría ser mejor… de nada le importaban las alabanzas, realmente no era tanto su interés de demostrarse triunfador, solo no deseaba perder… no otra vez, no quería sentir en su cuerpo nuevamente el sabor de la derrota… de la pérdida.

Subió al escenario, tomo el reconocimiento su – Gracias – fue expulsado rápido y seco, solo se detuvo un momento y sonrió… una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera, pero no a ella, no a su diosa del mar… Michiru la vio desde que se puso en pie, cada movimiento, cada expresión, no era la misma… no la mujer de la que se enamoró… ella había muerto hace tanto tiempo, junto con su corazón.

_**Tenía razón,  
>me sale más barato salir a cenar<strong>_

- La noche se engalana con la presencia de la Señorita Michiru Kaioh quien nos interpretará una selección de sus obras que han enamorado al mundo.

Haruka no pudo siquiera voltear al escenario, no podía verla sin temer destruirse, destrozarse; la chica en el escenario era contraria a ella, en cuanto subió no pudo dejar de verla, de estudiarla y buscar entender su cuerpo como miles de veces antes lo había hecho, quería tener valor y poder verle de frente… la voz en su instrumento hablaba por ella, sus sentimientos estaban en cada nota, todos la miraban admirados, menos ella, y le dolía como jamás creyó.

La rubia distraía su mirada sobre el premio que tenía en sus manos, una reluciente estrella dorada sobre un pedestal, los brazos de su sensual acompañante rodearon los suyos propios con suavidad, por un momento se dejo hacer, quería sacar de su cabeza esa melodía que tanto le dolía, quería perderse y olvidar, busco la mirada de la mujer sonriente en una mueca de excitación, de inmediato la melodía subió en exaltación, en ese instante la rubia se sintió observada, lo sabía, entendía las palabras en cada nota y no pudo mas, alejo a la mujer de si, se puso en pie y se marcho, nadie lo noto, excepto la mujer sobre el tablado que termino su actuación de inmediato en una melodía de un triste adiós.

_**Pero me gasto hoy lo doble en despistar  
>Con otros labios esta pinche soledad.<strong>_

_- Michiru, gané la copa, hubieras visto… -Haruka entro a la habitación de Michiru por la ventana como ya le era costumbre, se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio las lagrimas correr por las mejillas de la chica, dejo caer pistón plateado que era el trofeo, de sus manos, Iba a abrazarla cuando de pronto sintió un agarre en su brazo, quedo petrificada ante la furia de esa mirada, era el padre de Michiru…_

_- Tú… - esputo el hombre con furia enrabiada al tiempo que empujo a la chica contra la pared presionando con su brazo sobre el cuello de la mujer._

_- Señor… -Haruka intento zafarse del agarre pero en cada movimiento una embestida mas fuerte era recibida, su cabeza azotaba contra la pared, parecía que pronto desaparecería su conciencia._

_- Papá déjala…- grito la marina en su desesperación, no podía soportar lo que le hacían a su amada, ella misma tenia rastros de violencia en su cuerpo, pero se decía a si misma ser capaz de tolerar todo menos lo que veía enfrente. _

_De pronto el tiempo se detuvo, la voz de la chica se seco en el silencio. _

_- ¿Dejar…la? –el hombre de pronto sintió perder sus fuerzas un instante, cuando volteo a ver al cuerpo semiinconsciente entre sus brazos, desesperado busco el indicio que necesitaba, un tirón a la camiseta de la chiquilla revelo un escote apenas necesario para saber lo que pasaba._

_- ¿Qué demo…? – ene l justo momento en que bajo la guardia la rubia tomo la oportunidad y empujo con todo su cuerpo al hombre lejos de ella haciéndolo chocar con fuerza sobre uno de los pilares de la cama al lado donde se encontraba su hija._

_**Tenía razón,  
>tarde o temprano esto iba a terminar<strong>_

_La furia del padre Michiru se hizo presente nuevamente en cuanto probó el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo esperado, buscaba dentro de si una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía dar razón a lo que sus ojos veían, la furia y desesperada rabia se volvieron a hacer dueños de su mirada, giro sobre si y con su cuerpo entero se abalanzo sobre su propia hija con bravía tomándola de su cabello empezó a proferir golpes salvajes contra la chiquilla. _

_- PAPA – fue su único grito ante el dolor._

_- DEJELA…- Haruka brinco desde atrás en busca de detener la avalancha de furia del hombre, los golpes de la chica lo desequilibraron haciéndolo caer de lado._

_- Bastarda – susurro sangrante al momento que intentaba ponerse de pie, en un movimiento la chica levanto con fuerza el trofeo del suelo y asestó un golpe directo sobre la cabeza del hombre dejándolo sangrante inconsciente._

_De inmediato Michiru fue a ver como se encontraba su padre, - CORRE… – fue la orden de sus labios a la rubia que se encontraba petrificada sobre sus pies, al momento de reaccionar intento tomar a Michiru por un brazo que en un movimiento desesperado se separo de ella – vete… – susurro entre lagrimas bajando la mirada, – vete… – volvió a ordenar sollozante… Haruka no quería dejarla, en un nuevo intento la volvió a llamar con la mirada desde la ventana – CORRE – fue lo último que escucho justo antes de saltar._

_**Este cariño no tenía nada más que dar  
>que aquellos sueños que dejamos escapar<strong>_

_El padre de Michiru llevaba días en el hospital, en los medios solo se decía que tanto él como su hija se encontraban en la casa cuando alguien intento entrar a robarles, nombraban al hombre como un modelo de valentía y bravura que había salvado a su hija de las garras de villanos que la habían lastimado… si tan solo supieran el verdadero camino que trazaban el mapa de las marcas sobre la piel de la dama…_

_- Michiru…- Haruka llamo dudosa a la chica en cuanto pudo verla a solas un instante, deseaba hace tanto tenerla cerca, hablarle, saber como estaba, si sus heridas sanaban, sobre todo quería saber que pasaba._

_- Vete – Haruka fue detenida en su andar apenas a unos pasos de acercarse, no daba crédito a lo que oía._

_- Pero – trato de entender… de obtener una explicación_

_- Se acabó – fue todo lo que escucho y sintió que su mundo se oscurecía._

_- Pero …- de pronto mil razones en su cabeza, sabía que por mucho daño que le hiciera, él era su familia, como sería capaz de perdonarla, a ella, que daño, que casi mato a su padre, sentía sus manos sucias, su cuerpo indigno, sentía no valer nada, se sentía perdida._

_- SE ACABO – el grito la saco del hoyo en que se sentía caer, aunque su cuerpo quizá había salido de el, pero no su corazón, ese siguió en picada hasta romperse en tantos pedazos, tan finamente que no hubiera rastro alguno de que jamás existió, sus lagrimas no se contuvieron, no podía permitirse estar así, no frente a ella, y corrió, corrió más veloz de lo que jamás lo había hecho, quería perderse y desvanecerse en el viento… desaparecer._

_**Tenía razón,  
>y aunque me duela hoy lo tengo que aceptar<strong>_

_El hombre ya había salido del hospital, y ahora se dignaba a salir en cada revista disfrazado con la careta de héroe… el tiempo había pasado y la rubia luchaba en su desespero contra sus nervios, no soportaba la idea de no verla, y lucho por hacerlo, en cuanto pudo tomo el lugar de su padre, la busco._

_- Te amo – no dudo en declararlo con fuerza en la búsqueda de una esperanza que la frialdad en los ojos de su compañera le negaba._

_- Entiéndelo… - dijo con rabia busco por todos los medios de alejarse de no verle a la cara - esto era asunto de solo un rato…_

_No podía creerlo, como podía decirle la mujer que amaba que "aquello" que había sido lo más dulce y perfecto de su vida había sido solo un juego, como es que la mujer que en sus brazos había sido una con ella le afirmaba que era el fin de algo predispuesto y planeado como si su corazón y su cuerpo hubieran sido solo fichas más de un tablero._

_- Eres la hija de un chofer, un vago… - volteo la mujer con seguridad en su voz buscando en alto su mirada, ahora no había dudas, no mas, eran ciertas sus palabras - no va con mi imagen y lo sabes…- si, lo sabía, siempre lo creyó, siempre pensó que no era ni tanto lo suficiente, que vivía un sueño, y ahora estaba en una pesadilla, siempre pensó que no la merecía, pero también creyó que con el tiempo, lucha y esfuerzo lo haría, pero ahora… sus alas eran cortadas, sus ilusiones, su fuerza y esperanzas… ya no tenía nada._

_**Es imposible que el amor se pueda dar  
>entre un ave y un caballito de mar<strong>_

_El tiempo paso y Haruka se encerró en su dolor, poco a poco fue creando alrededor de sus sentimientos prótesis de frialdad y rabia que le ayudaran a ponerse en pie, pero aun era frágil, muy frágil para soportar el último golpe mortal… El amor de su vida iba a casarse… así sin más, no habían sido tanto los días desde que todo había pasado, aun lo sentía en su cuerpo tan cercano, sentía que las heridas físicas aun ni siquiera habían sanado, ¿como así las del corazón?... simplemente no…_

_No entendía, gritaba en desesperanza noche tras noche su agonía mientras buscaba perderse y destrozarse lejos de todo, se sentía traicionada, engañada, acabada, no había nada en ningún lugar ni en ningún tiempo para ella, ¿cómo fue que pudo hacerle esto?… ¿cómo pudo engañar tan fácil su amor? Burlarse… rendirse…_

_- Vámonos hija…- alentó su padre a una salida mientras se despedía del que había sido su hogar durante tanto, su pequeña entre sus nervios y dolor le conto todo, su vida, su alegría, pero aun mas, su dolor y desesperación, se había sentido inútil de no haber podido hacer nada por ella, ni darle lo tanto que sabia se mereciera, pero ahora decidió que eso iba a cambiar._

_- Pero…- fue la última palabra que pronuncio su esperanza, pero ya estaba tan rota y desquebrajada que no dio para más._

_- Diferente es diferente amor, y siempre lo será…- le dijo con tristeza y rabia mientras la empujaba a avanzar, no podía darle más, pero se juro a si mismo sacarla adelante, hacerla triunfar, hacer que su nombre valiera… y hacer que todos y cada uno se arrepintieran, no dejaría que nadie más se burlase de ella… su hija… su amor._

_**Tenía razón,  
>y aunque me duela hoy lo tengo que aceptar<strong>_

La chica rubia paseaba en la nocturna por la playa, su mudo testigo del tiempo más bello que jamás haya vivido, hacía tanto que había luchado por borrar de su vida el pasado y de pronto sin más solo aparecía como una dolorosa llaga sin cerrar, después de tanto tiempo en el que se había sentido a salvo, había pensado que el cajón en su pecho se encontraba vacío, y dentro de él solo polvo corriendo en la nada, cuan equivocada estaba cuando sintió dentro de él el dolor.

Tanto tiempo había escapado y ahora se encontraba ahí, sola en el silencio, sentada frente al mar, recordando aquello que tan desesperadamente había deseado olvidar… aun ahora se excusaba de su amor, su juventud, su emoción, buscaba la suma de la formula imperfecta que le hubiera hecho caer cruelmente.

Otras veces más luchaba dentro de sí misma por encontrar una razón, una excusa… pero ahora debía aceptarlo, durante un tiempo espero ilusionada su arrepentimiento, y ahora era tarde, ya no había podido mas, tenía que aceptar que todo había sido verdad, un juego del destino que a ella le toco perder.

Tenía entre sus manos su trofeo dorado, triunfo, éxito, aquello que todos anhelan, alguna vez lo creyó deseado, pero, ahora, solo era un burdo símbolo de su lucha por escapar, una lucha que después de todo no había ganado, azoto con furia el metal contra una piedra a su lado, el trofeo se fragmento en su mano, aún quedaba sobre ella una parte solida grande del pedestal… lo vio un instante y su coraje se incremento… lo lanzo con furia a ese mar que había sido testigo de sus incontables historias de amor y que ahora odiaba… deseaba callar el murmullo de sus olas para que ya no hablaran, para que no la hicieran recordarla…

_**Es imposible que el amor se pueda dar  
>Entre un ave y un caballito de mar.<strong>_

Michiru había escapado del bullicio en cuanto pudo, le había dolido, verla partir… quería correr, alcanzarla, decirle porque y cuanto le hacía falta, que sin ella a su lado desde el primer instante se había sentido muerta, tanto como desearía estarlo.

Como decirle después de tanto daño que lo único que hacía era amarla, que siempre lo hizo y lo haría hasta el final de sus días, que era tanta la pasión por ella en su corazón que prefirió perder su libertad a cambio de la de ella… su padre se lo había advertido con furia y rabia, la acabaría de no seguir su juego y ella lo conocía, sabia de lo que era capaz, prefirió el servilismo… agachar su cabeza y perder toda oportunidad de sentir latir nuevamente su corazón a que algo pudiera pasarle a ella… perdió su vida y su amor… sentía cada día de su vida el vacio y dolor tan profundo… no había día que no quisiera acabar con él, pero lo prefería…

Si sobrevivía era por saberla realizada, por saberla fuerte y lograda, sabía lo que había hecho con ella, pero esperaba que aun sin saberlo algún día la perdonara y superara, que pudiera continuar como ella jamás lo haría…

Caminaba por la orilla de la playa que daba su casa, cuando de pronto la vio y su corazón latió… - Haruka – corrió hacia ella esperanzada, de pronto paró…

El cuerpo de la rubia yacía en su dolor, sus brazos derramaban su sangre a venas abiertas, a su lado estaba el metal que había sido su auxilio en la tarea de acabar con su agonía, se sintió cálida, y abrazada, abrió los ojos y la vio, vio esa mirada que tanto le hacía falta, sonrió… era tarde…no podía mas, solo sonrió…

-HARUKAAAAA- fue el desgarrador grito final de la marina… todo y nada, ya de nada valía, una promesa, un beso… fue su última acción.

_**Tenías razón.**_

* * *

><p>¿No es triste ver a dos personas sufrir por lo mismo y que ninguno de las dos, haga algo por ponerle un remedio? solo hacía falta una explicación… que se yo… algo… no lo sé… suele suceder.<p>

_Vivan y Mueran… Bien y Libres…_


End file.
